


Bureau des plaintes, bonjour

by Cheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: spoiler endgame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Chap 3 : Les Avengers ont finalement vu comment se finissent leurs aventures... Et bien évidemment, les réclamations ne tardent pas à tomber ! Spoiler Endgame





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai écrit cet OS après avoir commencé ma lecture sur l'univers Avengers (principalement les fics anglaises). Bien évidemment, je respecte les histoires de chacun et il ne s'agit en aucun cas de critiques. Plus de l'amusement. Je me suis d'ailleurs inclus dans le lot ;)  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez et que vous passerez un bon moment à le lire ;)

Attablés autour d'une imposante table dans la salle de réunion du SHIELD, Tony, Loki, Thor, Natasha, Steve, Peter et Bruce attendaient avec la plus grande impatience l'arrivée de la représentante du bureau des plaintes.

Quand ils avaient su que Nick Fury organisait une rencontre avec une dénommée Jade Summers, chacun avait soufflé de soulagement, heureux de pouvoir enfin être entendus par un membre du comité des réclamations.

Ils attendaient ce moment depuis si longtemps qu'un silence de plomb s'installa quand une jeune femme habillée en tailleur, les cheveux longs et blonds, pénétra finalement dans la salle, Fury sur ses talons.

« Habituellement, je ne suis même pas encore assise que je dois déjà faire la loi, » avoua-t-elle en s'avançant vers la table et sortant un crayon en papier et des feuilles pré-écrites de sa sacoche avant de s'asseoir. « Je vous aurai pensé plus dissipé. »

« Oh, nous le sommes. Tout du moins, ils le sont, » l'avertit Tony en désignant ses partenaires d'un signe de main. « Mais l'enjeu est important si nous voulons que nos vies changent donc ils prennent sur eux et je les en remercie. »

Certains sourirent tandis que d'autres levèrent les yeux au ciel devant les paroles absurdes de Tony mais dignes de lui.

« Stark, » le prévint doucement Fury.

Il haussa les épaules, se contentant simplement d'un regard blasé à l'intention du directeur.

« D'accord, je suis prête. On va pouvoir commencer, » s'arma la représentante de son crayon tandis qu'elle finissait de remplir les feuilles avec le nom de chacun des Avengers présents. « Quelqu'un veut commencer ? »

Stark leva aussitôt la main, sous les regards peu étonné du reste de l'équipe.

« Si on pouvait arrêter de me faire passer pour un connard égocentrique milliardaire, ce serait vachement sympa, » dit-il d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Professionnelle, la jeune blonde ne commenta pas et écrivit avant de laisser son crayon en suspens.

« C'est tout ? » Arqua-t-elle un sourcil.

Il approuva d'un signe grave de la tête.

« Oui. Pour le reste, je laisse les écrivains plutôt libres, c'est amusant. Ou peut-être, juste leur rappeler que je suis en couple avec Mlle Potts et qu'elle me convient parfaitement. Autant sur les plans professionnels, sentimentales, que sexuels. »

Légèrement surprise, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un rictus d'amusement alors qu'elle notait sa nouvelle remarque.

« Ravi pour toi Tony, on est tous content de le savoir, » railla Steve avec sarcasme.

L'homme de fer plissa alors les yeux devant cette réplique avant de se tourner vers Jade.

« Ah oui, et si quelqu'un pouvait mettre Captain au couvent, ce serait lui rendre un immense service, » l'informa-t-il avec un détachement total dans la voix.

Natasha émit aussitôt un petit rire tout en donnant un léger coup de coude à Steve.

« Allez, rigole, il te taquine, » chuchota-t-elle devant son air renfrogné.

« C'est puéril et mesquin, » lui répondit-il assez fort pour que le concerné entende.

« Mais totalement vrai, je me trompe ? »

Voyant que la situation commençait à s'envenimer, Fury décida, de nouveau, d'intervenir.

« Stark si vous continuez, je vous vire de ce tour de table, c'est compris ? » le mit-il en garde un peu plus durement.

Ce dernier leva les mains comme pour s'excuser, non sans jeter un regard satisfait à Rogers.

« Bon, à qui le tour ? » Changea de sujet Jade. « Natasha ? »

Le visage soucieux, elle secoua la tête, comme affectée par ce qu'elle allait demander.

« Il faut arrêter de me mettre enceinte, je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant, point final. Cessez de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, c'est déjà suffisamment difficile à accepter. En plus de ça, mon corps commencent à ne plus le supporter, vous compromettez toutes mes futures missions. »

« Oui, j'ai quelques réclamations de ce côté-là aussi, » se manifesta Tony. « Je veux bien que la science fasse des pas de géants mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il m'est encore plus difficile d'avoir des enfants qu'elle. »

« Tout comme moi, » leva la main Steve.

« Je suis peut-être un Dieu mais je suis comme eux. Arrêtez de vous acharnez à me vouloir enceinte, » ajouta Loki.

« Ok, ok, je note, » gribouilla la jeune femme rapidement sur les différentes feuilles correspondantes. « Autre chose ? »

« Si je pouvais paraître un peu moins froide aussi, ce serait plus agréable, » continua l'espionne russe. « J'essaie de m'en sortir et à chaque je replonge dans la colère. Ce n'est plus possible. Psychologiquement, il faut que j'avance sinon je vais finir par commettre un massacre et ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. »

« D'accord, c'est noté. Peter ? » Planta-t-elle ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

Triturant ses doigts, le plus jeune des Avengers s'arrêta quand il sentit tous les regards posés sur lui.

« J'aimerai qu'on arrête de me juger comme l'adorable nouveau qui est faible et incapable. Je suis Spider-man quoi, ça compte non ? » Interrogea-t-il avec le peu de conviction dont il disposait.

« Tais-toi petit, ils sont justes logiques, tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, » leur donna raison Tony.

« Certains font de vous mon père, » lui rappela-t-il avec consternation.

« Et si c'était le cas, tu ne serais certainement pas dans cette équipe à risquer ta vie, » en convint-il.

« Alors j'aurai fait ça en secret, comme dans Kick Ass, » riposta le jeune homme.

Stark ferma les yeux et souffla. Ce petit l'exaspérait.

« Ok, à qui le tour avant qu'il ne nous assomme sous ses références cinématographiques, » lança-t-il un appel désespéré.

« Hé, vous n'a…, » commença-t-il à protester.

« Loki ? » L'interrompit Tony en sachant qu'il se tairait devant le demi-dieu.

Ne se faisant pas prier, l'intéressé se leva comme pour appuyer sa grandeur.

« Mes rôles ne sont définitivement pas à ma hauteur, » annonça-t-il avec caprice. « Je suis le Dieu de la malice, fils d'Odin et Roi des Chitauri, ce serait bien qu'ils ne l'oublient pas et que j'ai pour une fois la place que je mérite. »

« A savoir ? » Demanda la représentante sans relever la tête de ses écrits.

« Une fiction où je règne sur la Terre et sur leurs misérables têtes de vermines, » expliqua-t-il comme une évidence.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas trop en demander Loki ? » Rugit Thor sous un amusement caché.

« Tu t'en fous, toi tu es souvent représenté en héros et en tant que réel roi d'Asgard, » couina-t-il avec reproche.

« C'est parce que je le suis, » se redressa-t-il également avec une légère fierté.

« Sauf que moi aussi. Et je mérite deux fois plus le trône que toi. »

Le dieu du Tonerre fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincu.

« Tu as été adopté. Le trône me revient de droit. »

Les yeux de Loki lui lancèrent des éclairs.

« Exigez que je le tue dans une fiction, » lança-t-il à Jade sombrement.

S'asseyant, Thor secoua la tête, dépité par l'attitude de son frère.

« Tu es vraiment insupportable, » murmura-t-il.

« Tu as des reproches à faire peut-être ? »

« Ils me mettent en couple avec toi. Tu as beau être un pitoyable frère, il est évident que je t'aime. Mais mon cœur appartient à Jane. Il n'en sera jamais autrement. »

« Pathétique, » exposa Loki. « Tu n'as vraiment aucune ambition cher frère. »

Un léger silence suivit cette remarque tandis que Jade rangeait ses notes dans son classeur.

« Euh… ok, » se trouva-t-elle gênée. « Il reste qui ? Steve ? »

Les mains croisées sur la table, le soldat de l'hiver semblait écouter attentivement les réclamations de tout le monde, sans émettre les moindres avis. Désormais, c'était son tour et il avait bien réfléchi à ses propos.

« La plupart des écrits sont super et explorent différentes facettes de nous tous. Qu'elles soient correctes ou mauvaises, je trouve ça intéressant de nous voir sous des jours nouveaux. En revanche, Bucky est mon frère d'armes, pas mon amant. Vous ruinez toutes mes chances avec Sharon, » se plaignit-il dans une grimace d'excuse.

« Parce que tu essaies vraiment ? » Demanda Natasha avec étonnement.

Il hocha la tête.

« Evidemment. »

« J'en reviens pas, t'as réussi à me cacher ça ! » S'offusqua-t-elle. « Vous avez commencé quand ? »

« Pendant Moscou. »

Elle écarquilla des yeux. Cette mission solo datait de plusieurs mois maintenant.

« Ça veut dire que tu m'as laissé te chercher quelqu'un pendant presque trois mois à mon retour alors que tu étais déjà avec ? »

Conscient que tout le monde attendait sa réponse, Steve décida qu'il était préférable de revenir au thème principal.

« Nat, je ne pense pas que ce soit le sujet, » lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.

Elle opina.

« On en reparlera mais je veux tout savoir, » l'avertit-elle dans un sourire vexée.

S'emparant de la dernière feuille vierge, Jade fut soulagée de se dire qu'elle avait bientôt fini. Même si elle comprenait l'importance de collecter ces réclamations, ce métier l'épuisait mentalement.

« Bruce vous êtes bien silencieux, » pivota-t-elle vers lui. « Vous avez quelque chose à contester ? »

Calme, il sembla soudain nerveux.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi que je suis là, » confia-t-il. « Hulk aimerait juste préciser que détruire est dans sa nature et qu'il s'excuse pour les dégâts qu'il peut causer. Il est aussi fatigué que vous vous en serviez comme dernier recours et il aimerait bien que vous le laissiez un peu en paix, » parla-t-il pour son alter égo.

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« D'accord, je change votre nom par celui de Hulk dans ce cas, » gribouilla-t-elle l'entête de sa feuille avant d'écrire sa requête. « Un autre reproche ? »

« J'ai appris à le maîtriser mais certaines choses sont encore infaisables. Alors arrêtez d'écrire des scènes matures entre Natasha et moi. C'est voué à l'échec et un jour le Hulk la tuera, » marmonna-t-il avec amertume. « Je ne tiens pas à être responsable de sa mort. »

Cette phrase jeta un vent glacial. Finalement, il était vraiment temps de stopper les plaintes.

« Bon, j'ai bien tout noté et vos remarques ont été entendues, » s'exclama Jade en referma sa sacoche. « Je vais les soumettre dès que possible à ma responsable qui se chargera de les publier. Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans le futur et j'espère qu'on vous permettra de vous reposer avant le combat final, » indiqua-t-elle sincèrement avant de se faire raccompagner par Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Assis dans les deux canapés du salon de la tour Stark, Clint Barton observait Bruce, Natasha et Steve avec stupéfaction.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai loupé l'agent des réclamations ? »

Installé à ses côtés, Natasha mit sa main sur son épaule.

« Désolée Clint, je sais combien tu voulais être présent, » compatit-elle doucement.

Étant en mission à ce moment là, il n'avait pu se libérer à temps. Il poussa un grognement et passa une main nerveuse sur son visage.

« Vous savez si elle compte repasser bientôt ? Être tout le temps celui blessé et en relation avec mon supérieur me colle de l'urticaire, » fit-il allusion à ses nombreuses aventures avec Coulson.

Steve secoua la tête.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit prévu au programme, » l'avertit-il.

« Et l'agent des réclamations envers les scénaristes et producteurs de films ? » S'enquit Clint avec espoir.

Natasha émit une légère grimace d'excuse qui fournit à elle seule sa réponse.

« Bordel, malchanceux jusqu'au bout ! » Tapa-t-il du poing sur le canapé.

« Ça existe ? » S'incrusta un Bruce étonné dans la conversation.

L'espionne approuva, consciente que peu de personne, excepté l'archer et elle, connaissait l'existence de ce bureau pour le moins inhabituel. Elle-même serait toujours dans l'ignorance si elle n'avait pas un jour piraté les fichiers Marvel pour tenter d'obtenir le scénario suivant et si elle n'était pas tombée par erreur sur un mail de leur part.

Intriguée, elle avait par la suite fait des recherches afin d'en savoir plus et avait mit son ami dans la confidence.

« Leur bureau se situe deux étages plus haut dans le même bâtiment que celui des écrivains, » expliqua-t-elle.

« Et pourquoi on n'a encore jamais vu personne dans ce cas ? »

« C'est compliqué, » souffla la rousse. « Ils ont beaucoup de boulot dans ce service et la transmission des rapports aux différents concernés est souvent chaotique. Ils évitent de se faire connaître sinon ils seraient vite débordés. »

« Totalement compréhensible quand on voit les ratés cinématographiques et l'inaccessibilité de certains producteurs, » arriva Tony, un verre de whisky à la main, avant qu'il ne s'effondre dans le canapé en face du capitaine.

« Merci pour cette intéressante remarque Tony, » notifia gravement Clint.

« Tu aurais des choses à dire ? » L'ignora Steve en parlant à Bruce.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux devant l'absurdité d'une telle question.

« Évidemment ! Pas vous ? »

Tous s'observèrent avant d'hocher, d'un accord commun, la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Laura et les enfants sont adorables mais c'était avec Nat' que je voulais faire ma vie, » se plaignit Barton.

Non surprise par cet aveu, la russe sourit tout de même à l'entente de cette phrase.

« Tu sais très bien qu'on se ressemble trop pour pouvoir former un couple. Ça n'aurait jamais collé. »

« Oui, mais on aurait pu essayer. Voir ce que ça donnait à l'écran et par la même occasion, satisfaire tous les fans du Clintasha. »

« Et finir par constater notre échec devant le monde entier ? Non merci, » resta-t-elle sur la défensive. « Je préfère qu'on soit partenaire. J'aurai trop eu l'impression d'avoir fait le tour de tous les Avengers s'ils avaient tenté de nous mettre ensemble. »

Clint ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

« C'est vrai que les scénaristes te mettent un peu avec tout le monde, » rigola-t-il. « Un film c'est potentiellement moi, ensuite c'est Steve pour finir par Bruce et finalement retour à Cap'. Un jour ils finiront bien par te mettre en couple avec le bon, » plaisanta-t-il devant l'amusement dans son regard.

« C'est justement ça le problème. Je n'ai pas envie d'être en couple. C'est toujours… compliqué. Comme notre soi-disant relation, » désigna-t-elle Banner. « Je ne l'ai toujours pas comprise. »

« C'était soudain, » confirma immédiatement le principal intéressé.

« Trop soudain, » affirma-t-elle. « J'ai beaucoup de respect pour toi, mais pas étonnant que Hulk ait pris peur et ait décidé de s'exiler. »

« Conclusion, deux ans perdu sur une planète à combattre et à être chouchouté comme un dieu. Vraiment terrible, » s'exclama Tony.

Tous tournèrent la tête dans sa direction mais ne commentèrent pas.

« Ils ont mis Hulk en exil et moi, ils m'ont coincé dans une résidence surveillée. Résultat, j'ai loupé la plus grande bataille de tous les temps, » se renfrogna Clint, en prenant conscience d'appuyer sur un point sensible au vu des têtes figés de ses amis.

Comme il s'en doutait, un voile obscure s'abattit dans la pièce et l'air se fit moins respirable.

« Ce n'était pas plus mal, » lâcha finalement Rogers après plusieurs secondes. « Tu n'aurais pas forcément voulu être présent. »

« Tout le monde est mort sous nos yeux. C'était épouvantable, » parla difficilement Natasha.

« Tu y es pourtant habitué non ? »

« Être habitué à la mort ne signifie pas qu'on la cautionne et qu'on l'accepte, » la défendit Steve.

« Et tu sais très bien que même si je ne le montrais pas, j'étais attachée à tout le monde. »

Barton se pinça les lèvres.

« Je le sais. J'avais juste pensé que ce serait plus facile pour toi. »

« Pas vraiment, » baissa-t-elle la tête.

A vrai dire, elle avait encore beaucoup de mal à le digérer, comme pour la plupart des personnes réunies autour d'elle. La plupart…

« On sait tous qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment morts, arrêtez de vous morfondre, » déclara nonchalamment Tony en finissant son verre.

Et il le pensait vraiment. Pour en avoir déjà fait les frais, il savait que les scénaristes aimaient jouer avec les nerfs de tous.

« Tu n'as pas d'autres commentaires plus pertinents ? » Lui reprocha Steve avec exaspération.

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

« Je suis isolé, blessé et coincé sur une planète sans vie, quelqu'un veut prendre ma place ? » Hasarda-t-il avec un sarcasme évident.

Un silence gênant s'installa et devant l'absence de réponse, il haussa simplement les épaules d'évidence.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Personne pour se porter volontaire. »

« Nous avons déjà nos propres soucis sur Terre, » déclara Steve.

« Et j'ai vu un gamin s'évanouir en poussière alors que je le tenais dans mes bras. Pourtant, je n'en fais pas toute une montagne. »

Au sens caché de ses paroles, tous comprirent que sa manière de se protéger et de surmonter son traumatisme était l'utilisation du sarcasme. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Stark avait toujours été comme ça.

« La fin nous a tous affecté à des degrés différents. Chacun réagit à sa manière, il faut qu'on arrête de parler de ça, » tenta Bruce de calmer le jeu en sentant la situation s'envenimer.

« Je suis désolé Tony, » souffla cependant Steve.

Stark roula des yeux. Ne prenant absolument pas en compte la phrase du scientifique.

« Le héros national s'excuse. Merveilleux. »

« Je n'avais pas mesuré à quel point ta situation avait dû être difficile à vivre également, » confia ce dernier.

Habituellement, il s'en serait préoccupé. Mais depuis les accords, ils s'étaient quelque peu perdus de vue et ensuite les évènements s'étaient enchaînés. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention aux comportements du meilleur protecteur de la Terre selon les médias.

« On était à deux doigts de l'anéantir, » annonça Tony, les dents serrés de rage.

Fronçant des sourcils devant ce revirement de conversation, les quatre Avengers se fixèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le cinquième membre de l'équipe.

« Qui ? » Demanda Nat.

L'homme de fer pinça alors des lèvres et lança violemment son verre contre le mur, le faisant exploser et les faisant sursauter de stupeur.

« Thanos, » révéla-t-il, la gorge nouée en plantant ses yeux dans le vide. « On y était presque. On avait le gant et cet abruti d'analphabète à péter les plombs, réduisant tout le plan à néant. On aurait pu éviter tout ça. On aurait pu et on a échoué parce que des abrutis l'ont écrit. »

Ils comprenaient son malaise. Ils vivaient le même.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, » essaya de le convaincre l'ancienne espionne russe.

« De notre côté, Thor a été le plus proche d'y arriver, » exposa Steve. « Mais il s'est laissé submerger par ses émotions et sa vengeance. On a tous fait des erreurs durant cette bataille. Il faut les accepter et en conclure que les scénaristes avaient d'autres projets pour nous. »

« Où est Thor d'ailleurs ? » S'inquiéta Bruce de ne pas le voir depuis plusieurs jours.

« Il cherche à savoir si Loki est réellement mort. Après tout, il a déjà réussi à duper la mort, il aurait très bien pu réussir encore une fois, » l'informa la rousse.

« Des nouvelles de Hulk ? » Profita de demander Steve pendant que le sujet se faisait moins lourd.

Le docteur hocha négativement de la tête, un air dépité sur le visage.

« Aucune. J'aurai bien aimé comprendre pourquoi il a refusé d'intervenir. Malheureusement, je pense qu'il faudra que je patiente jusqu'à la sortie du prochain film pour le découvrir. J'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être inutile. »

« Tu n'as pas été inutile, » le réconforta l'archer. « Tu as tout de même combattu. Moi je l'ai été en revanche. »

« Tu es resté auprès de ta famille, c'était également important, » le contredit Natasha.

« Hum…, » n'en fut-il pas convaincu. « Espérons juste que le prochain film rectifie le tir, » croisa-t-il sérieusement les doigts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant d'aller me coucher, je vous poste ceci. Alors ce n'est ni totalement drôle, ni totalement dramatique. Vous voilà prévenus. Disons que c'est simplement mes propres réclamations dictées par les voix de nos héros lol
> 
> J'espère que vous aimerez et on se retrouve en bas si c'est le cas.

Postés devant l'écran géant de la Stark Tower, les six Avengers originaux regardaient le générique de fin défiler dans un silence pesant. Aucun n'osant pour le moment bouger ou même parler.

« Jarvis, lumière, » ordonna finalement Tony après plusieurs minutes.

La salle de cinéma improvisée s'éclaira immédiatement d'une faible intensité et tous se fixèrent, les visages consternés par les trois heures de film auxquelles ils venaient d'assister.

« Désolé de te le dire Cap', mais j'ai visiblement eu l'âme du sacrifice que tu ne décelais pas chez moi lors de notre rencontre, » attaqua aussitôt le milliardaire en finissant son paquet de blueberries, l'air beaucoup moins anéanti que les autres.

Cette phrase força Steve à revenir dans le présent et il tourna la tête en direction de son ami.

« On dirait, en effet, » reconnut-il avec sincérité. « Mais tu sais, même si nous avons été en froid pendant quelques temps, tu me l'avais déjà prouvé par le passé. Je n'en doutais plus. »

« Tu m'en vois soulagé, » accepta-t-il le compliment comme si c'était un dû. « Quelqu'un les veut ? » Proposa-t-il son paquet de popcorn toujours plein.

Encore secoués par le visionnage, Natasha, Bruce et Clint hochèrent négativement de la tête, étant certains de ne rien pouvoir avaler. Thor, lui, ne sembla même pas l'avoir écouté, trop occupé à s'emparer de la télécommande.

Après plusieurs essais de boutons infructueux, il tomba sur celui désiré et rembobina jusqu'à s'apercevoir. Là, il mit sur pause avant de se tourner vers ses camarades, le visage livide.

« Non mais regardez-moi ce gros ventre et cette allure poisseuse, c'est honteux pour un roi d'Asgard, » s'indigna-t-il ouvertement. « Et puis cette barbe. Rien de viril. Comment je peux impressionner mes adversaires avec un tel look ? Vous avez entendu le lapin, je ne ressemble à rien ! Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison ! »

La lamentation dans sa voix était palpable. Il avait apparemment du mal à encaisser le choc de sa nouvelle apparence. Et pour tout dire, ses partenaires aussi. Ils ne lui diraient évidemment pas.

« Tu es toujours digne du Mjöllnir et du Stormbreaker, c'est le plus important non ? » Tenta de le rassurer Bruce.

Le dieu secoua vivement de la tête, visiblement en désaccord avec ses propos.

« J'étais le plus puissant et le plus sexy des Avengers, comment ils ont pu oser changer ça ? » Se plaignit-il, le ton vexé. « J'ai été réduit à un geek alcoolique qui ne prend plus soin de lui. Ça me met hors de moi. »

Les poings serrés et les traits durcis, il ne mentait pas en disant ça.

« Tu seras gentil de ne rien casser, cet endroit a suffisamment été détruit, » l'avertit Tony, peu compatissant. « Et pour info, on dirait même que tu manques cruellement d'hygiène, » fit-il remarquer.

Se regardant une nouvelle fois sur l'écran, Thor ne pouvait le nier. C'était totalement vrai.

Il semblait totalement perdu. La phase _échec_ et la mort de Thanos ne lui avaient pas réussi. Tout du moins, c'est ce que les réalisateurs avaient visiblement imaginé pour son avenir.

« C'est parce que je déprime beaucoup, » se justifia-t-il, espérant que son attitude négligée serait ainsi en partie expliquée... et excusée.

Personne ne trouva à redire. Après une rapide analyse, la constatation était qu'aucun des Avengers présent n'avait été épargné.

« Au moins, toi tu ne passes pour un gros naze qui accomplit une vengeance inutile, » bougonna l'archer assis un peu plus loin dans un coin isolé.

« Clint, elle n'était pas inutile…, » commença Natasha avant d'être durement coupée par son meilleur ami.

« Elle n'était pas inutile ? » Cingla-t-il. « Tu peux me dire à quoi ça a servi que je commette tous ces meurtres ? La moitié de la population n'existait déjà plus. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en rajouter. Le scénario est grotesque. »

Si Thor l'avait mauvaise, Clint semblait actuellement être dans le même état d'esprit que l'Asgardien.

« Tu t'es laissé aveugler par ta colère. Je suis certaine que les fans comprendront. »

Il ricana à l'entente de cette phrase, d'un rire sec et rauque.

« Et que je ne réussisse pas à t'empêcher de te sacrifier, ils le comprendront également ? » Interrogea-t-il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Pour le connaître par cœur, la jeune femme savait que son comportement reflétait toute la culpabilité et la haine de ne pas avoir pu la sauver. Ce choix scénaristique allait longtemps le ronger si elle n'y mettait pas un terme immédiatement.

« Ça, je ne peux pas te le promettre, » avoua-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas parler aux noms des spectateurs. « Mais puisqu'on en vient à ce sujet, j'ai choisi de me sacrifier pour que vous puissiez obtenir toutes les pierres et ma mort a été expédiée encore plus vite que le claquement de doigt de Thanos. Vous trouvez ça normal ? »

Préciser à haute voix que c'était son choix et non la faute de Clint était délibéré. Et au remerciement silencieux de ses yeux quand elle croisa les siens, elle sut qu'il avait compris sa démarche.

« Les réalisateurs n'ont peut-être pas voulu appuyer ta mort vu que tu auras bientôt ton film solo ? » Hasarda Bruce en haussant des épaules.

Complètement absurde.

« Tony a eu un bel hommage malgré trois précédents films solo, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Pourquoi je n'aurai pas eu droit à un enterrement également ? »

« Peut-être parce que ton corps est resté sur Vormir ? » Suggéra alors Steve.

Beaucoup plus plausible. Mais toujours pas justifiable.

« Hum… Un simple écriteau, avec vous réunis autour, m'aurait suffit, » expliqua-t-elle son point de vue. « Ils ont peut-être dû penser que la Black Widow n'aurait pas aimé qu'on s'attarde sur son sacrifice. Que c'était un choix évident de sa part. Une nécessité. »

Steve acquiesça à cette idée.

« Ton seul but a toujours été de nous garder soudés. Tu es morte pour ça et en plus tu en as profité pour finir de laver les péchés de ton passé. C'était rondement trouvé. »

Elle ne savait pas si c'était rondement trouvé mais les arguments tenaient la route.

« Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai trouvé très touchant le passage où tu craques avant que Steve n'arrive pour se faire rembarrer. Tout le monde a enfin pu voir que tu avais un cœur sous ta carapace de pierre, » la taquina Clint.

Jusqu'alors, lui seul avait eu le privilège de la voir réellement pleurer. Une fois. Une seule. Et cela avait scellé leur amitié à jamais.

« T'as raison, moque-toi, » le menaça-t-elle gentiment d'un regard plissé mais joueur. « Ce qui me désole le plus c'est que je n'ai même pas participé au combat. Tu parles de la bataille du siècle. J'ai connu des missions plus intéressantes et plus amusantes que celle-là. »

« Et moi des beaucoup plus fun, » soupira Bruce, les faisant tous tourner la tête dans sa direction. « Sérieusement, je suis obligé de rester vert avec des lunettes et un humour douteux ? »

La demande semblait sérieuse.

« Ça te va bien je trouve, » essaya alors de le réconforter Natasha.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Arrête de mentir, j'ai l'air d'un gros nounours inoffensif. »

Thor opina d'un grand mouvement de tête avant de s'immobiliser, fautif, devant les yeux accusateurs de la jeune femme et de ceux de Steve.

« Faire la paix avec Hulk n'était pas ce que tu souhaitais ? » Questionna l'ancien soldat.

« Faire la paix et pouvoir le contrôler oui… pas devenir aussi mielleux et pacifiste. J'ai l'air d'un abruti pas plus féroce qu'un agneau. »

Il se détestait encore plus pour ça. Certes, c'était une bonne chose qu'il ait réussi à canaliser le Hulk mais niveau combat cela ne lui apportait plus rien.

« Vois le bon côté, lui et toi vivez désormais en parfaite symbiose, » lança Tony d'un ton désinvolte.

Bruce se renfrogna.

« Avant aussi, » bouda tout de même ce dernier. « Ça pouvait juste être un peu compliqué par moment, » confessa-t-il. « Mais la berceuse de Nat' fonctionnait très bien. Ça n'aurait pas dû être changé. »

Se levant de son fauteuil, Stark alla jeter ses paquets de blueberries vides dans la poubelle.

« Tout a forcément dû changer. Le besoin d'évolution est le moteur principal chez l'homme, » lui apprit-il. « Ce n'est pas ce qui t'a poussé à étudier les rayons gamma ? »

Un silence gênant s'installa et tous regardèrent le milliardaire avec des yeux noirs. Lui rappeler que c'était lui qui s'était mis dans cette situation n'était pas très subtile.

Heureusement ce désagréable moment fut vite brisé.

« Mon cul représente vraiment le cul de l'Amérique ? » Lâcha aussi soudainement que volontairement Steve en se dirigeant vers la vitre.

« Il est très beau Captain, » s'amusa Tony de sa réplique. « Je suis certain que tout le monde le confirmera. N'est-ce pas ? »

Rigolant, ces autres partenaires acquiescèrent, non sans une pointe de moquerie à la vue de Steve se regardant le derrière.

« Nous ne t'entendons pas beaucoup te plaindre pour une fois Tony, » constata Natasha afin de connaître le fond de ses pensées. « Tu n'as rien à dire ? »

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur en la fixant.

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? » Indiqua-t-il en levant légèrement les mains. « J'ai retrouvé la terre ferme, j'ai retrouvé ma femme, j'ai eu une fille qui m'aime trois fois mille, j'ai prouvé une fois encore mon génie, j'ai fait la paix avec mon père et je suis mort en héros. Excepté ce dernier détail, je ne vois pas ce que je voudrais changer d'autre à la fin de ce film. »

Il n'avait pas tort. A sa place peu de personne aurait voulu apporter des modifications.

« Personnellement, j'aurai bien aimé savoir la vie que j'ai vécu avec Peggy, » expliqua son souhait Steve « Au final, je reste aussi ignorant que les spectateurs. C'est terriblement frustrant. »

« Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas une petite idée de ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Se moqua Natasha, la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Il lui fit sa tête d'homme choqué prêt à la réprimander.

« Commence pas Romanoff, évidemment que je me doute, » sourit-il de bon cœur. « Mais j'abandonne toute ma vie dans ce siècle et mes devoirs envers la nation pour Peggy. Venant de ma part, je trouve cette attitude déplacée envers les valeurs que j'ai pu véhiculer tout au long des précédents films. »

Lui qui était tellement attaché à son devoir de super soldat avait tout quitté pour l'amour d'une femme. Cela lui semblait tellement inconcevable.

« Au contraire, je trouve ça ultra romantique, » commenta la rousse. « Tu as sauvé plus de la moitié de la population. Tu méritais bien de t'accorder un peu de temps pour toi. Je te félicite pour cette initiative, » vint-elle poser sa main sur son épaule pour lui prouver qu'elle soutenait ce choix à 100%.

« Et puis tu as compris qu'il fallait parfois passer le flambeau. Ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose si tu y réfléchis. Sam sera digne de porter ton bouclier, sans quoi tu ne lui aurais pas confié, » argumenta Bruce.

« Sûrement, » approuva le blond. « En tout cas, je sais désormais que je peux vieillir. »

Stark frappa dans ses mains, comme s'il attendait ce moment depuis le début de leur conversation.

« Exact ! C'est un point sur lequel je commençais à être jaloux, » confia-t-il en se rapprochant de Steve. « Et dis, entre nous, Natasha n'étant plus vivante, il ne te restait de toute façon plus grand choix excepté rejoindre Peggy, » souffla Tony assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

Le blanc qui s'en suivit jeta un malaise au sein de l'équipe. Et plus particulièrement sur les deux principaux concernés. Leur naïveté n'avait jamais cessé d'étonner le milliardaire.

« Allez, voyez le bon côté des choses, nous sommes officiellement à la retraite, » se réjouit Tony afin de détendre l'atmosphère tandis que plus personne n'osait dire quoique ce soit. « Une page se tourne. Il faut fêter ça dignement. Jarvis trouve-moi ma meilleure bouteille de champagne. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous avez des réclamations, n'hésitez pas à me les dire, qui sait peut-être qu'un Endgame 2 pourrait voir le jour.
> 
> En ce qui concerne mes prochaines publications, le chapitre 11 de Budapest est fini et mérite une relecture. Il ne devrait donc plus tarder. Tout comme celui de Haute sécurité et de Dr. Banner à la rescousse (qui sera centré sur Clint et Natasha demandant une nouvelle fois de l'aide à Bruce).


End file.
